Shattered
by nightworldbyanyothername
Summary: Max and her mom arent on the best of terms. But Max and Fang are best friends. What happens when Fang is all she has to count on? And is there feelings between them? Summary sux but whatev. Some parts are true in my life and friends lives. No judging plz!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Max POV

"Get back here! I wasn't done talking to you!" My mom yelled down the hall. I slammed my door shut and locked it.

I heard the shattering noise of something breaking in the middle of the hallway. It was probably a picture frame.

I looked around on my bed to find my phone, charger, Ipod, and a water bottle. I jumped out my window that was beside my bed. Then I put a small rock in between my window and the frame so my window couldn't close all the way and lock me out. Gladly we only had a 1 story house so it wasn't a bad jump at all.

I ran across the neighbors' yard and the house's yard after that and then jumped over a mini river to a rocky road. From there I headed down to the end to the house that was so familiar to me.

The window that was hidden by flower bushes was to his room. I knocked and he immediately looked out and saw me. He smiled at me.

Then he noticed the tears and un-happy look on my face. He knew what this meant so he ran to the front door and opened it for me. I walked in and we headed to his room. We sat down on his black bed and he held me in a hug. He tried to hush me and rocked me back and forth.

As I calmed down he began to ask me questions like "What happened this time?" or "Are you hurt?"

I pulled away from his hug and I lied down on his bed in a small ball.

He tried soothing me some more and when that didn't get him anywhere, he grabbed my Ipod and plugged it into his dock and put on my favorite song. I smiled and laughed at his expression. He hated this song…

In those few seconds of tear free time I told him what had happened. He gave a sympathetic smile (in which I hated) then sat next to me. Since it was 2 in the morning we fell asleep lying next to each other with me in his arms.

**The next morning**

Fang POV

I woke up and noticed that max was gone. It was Monday so we had to go to school.

I got up and walked to the bathroom across the hall and took a shower.

_Max probably just went home. I will see her at school._

I kept telling myself.

Once I stepped out of the shower and got dressed I had twenty minutes to dry my hair and eat then get to school.

I did everything and jumped in my car. I drove to max's house and noticed her car already gone. So she had already left…

I drove to the school and saw her car parked and her walking into the school. I parked next to her and then followed her into the school and to her first class.

She had every class with me so it was easier for me to make she was okay. I saw her sit down and lay her head on her desk.

She was wearing the same outfit as last night. She was wearing a shirt that she got from a boat that she had been on with me and some of her family a couple weeks ago. She was also wearing black basketball shorts and black converse. That wasn't normal for her to wear but my guess was she had no time to change in the morning.

I walked into the class room and took my seat next to her.

"Are you okay Max?"

"Yeah," she said opening her eyes the slightest bit. "Just tired,"

"Understandable," I said then I looked forward as I waited for everyone to sit down and class to start.

Angel, a true angel with a fashion sense, sat next to me and next to her was a girl named Ella. Ella and Angel are best friends and they were also our friends. They were in our band and they were always coming over to my house to hang out with Max and me.

Iggy was also in our class. He was a little bit taller than me but only by about an inch. He was in our band but he rarely had time to hang out with us unless it was a mandatory band practice. He was always too busy with his girlfriend Nudge.

I loved Nudge but she can be a pain sometimes. She's the biggest drama queen and the biggest motor mouth in the world. And of course she's rich so she can get about anything in the mall she wants. Heck, if she wanted to she could by the mall if she wanted to!

Nudge and iggy were sitting in front of me and Max and of course they were holding hands.

I wonder what it would be like if Max and I held hands. Would she pull away or be too shocked to do anything? Or would she hold my hand back? What if we kissed-?

I stopped all thoughts from there but not by choice.

A tall, gangly figure came and sat on my desk. I was looking down at iggy and Nudge's hands when the person sat on my desk so when they came I got a view of whats-their-faces ass. Not a particularly wondrous sight.

I looked immediately up to her face. How did I already know it was a girl? Because I don't know any guy in my class who would wear a tight mini jean skirt with pink frills at the hem.

So who was it you ask?

Max POV

I was still thinking of an excuse to go home early when something skimpy and covered in pink and denim started walking to my little corner in the back of the room.

Now some of you might think "skimpy… it must be the wicked old witch of the west". Well my friends, you are deathly close but you are indeed wrong. It was none other than Lissa herself.

She creeped over to my corner and sat on the desk next to me.

Fang's desk.

I was going to say something until I noticed Fang opening his mouth to speak.

Fang. Speak. ACTUAL WORDS?

"Can I help you?" He asked in that calm steady voice he had. As simple as his voice may seem, it was pretty damn sexy!

She leaned down and started whispering in his ear and trying to act sexy.

Sometimes this might seem kind of weird to some people but I guess it was okay considering they were going out…

All I could here was something about a scary something-or-another and … the woods?

So either she wanted to sneak into the woods and play survivor or …

DISMISSING THAT THOUGHT RIGHT NOW!

Anyways …

She sat back up and stared at Fang waiting for him to take back his reply and what did she get instead? She got a casual shake of the head and a push off the desk.

She stared shocked at Fang for a moment then turned to walk away but stopped. She spun around and glared at me. "You will SO pay for this!" she exclaimed then turned to Fang "I will get you back!"

"And your little doggie too…" I said under my breath.

Fang chuckled.

_What was the whole thing to me I wonder… _I asked myself. _I'll have ask Fang later._

I turned my attention back to where the teacher was about to start class again.

That got boring so instead I ripped out a piece of my note book paper and wrote a few words in the form of the question I wanted to ask him and threw it at Fang's head making sure the teacher wasn't watching.

I saw him read the note then stiffen and look towards me and back to the note with a strange emotion in his eyes that I was un-familiar with.

He wrote something down and he looked like he was unsure about sending it back. So I looked back up at the teacher when I felt a wad of paper being chucked at me and landing perfectly in my lap.

I grabbed the note and un-wadded it without looking then I read it and sat there shocked.

I wrote back quickly and sent it back.

This went on for a while and when class was over we had three whole pages full of writing.

I walked out of the class feeling surprised, happy, and I felt like I was blushing.

And I kept all three of those notes just as a reminder of our conversation.

**A/N: What do you think? It's a bit of a cliffy but it is definitely not what you think! The next chapter is going to be the note! I don't care of you review but it would be awesome if you did… Ill update later! Bye!**

**~Nightworldbyanyothername**


	2. The note

**A/N: I was thinking of starting another story to give me a reason to be locking myself in my room for the rest of my summer. So I added a sneak peak at the end AFTER the end A/N so tell me what you think and if I should or shouldn't write it. **

**I wrote this chapter in no one's POV it's just the note and everything Fang and Max said in the note. I also added some stuff like "Max looked sad" or "Max thought this" or "that's when Fang Died…"… JK! But I did add stuff like them looking sorrowful and shtuff… **

**Also I would like to say Thank you to all of you awesome reviewers. And ObsessiveReader1223 he does know he likes Max but he just doesn't want Max to know because… well you'll find out…**

_Max= Italics_

Other stuff= normal

**Fang= bold**

_What was all that about?_

**I was telling her we were over**

Max's face brightened up.

… _I thought you liked her…?_

**Eh. **

Her face got even brighter. Then dulled down and became more humorous as she wrote:

_Why did she say that to me though? She sounded like the wicked witch of the west!_

'**Cause of what I said.**

Fang smirked as Max's face became more annoyed.

_Could you elaborate on that?_

**No.**

_Tell me or I will kill you!_

Max glared at Fang.

**Could you stop glaring at me? You're beginning to freak me out!**

Without looking away from Fang Max wrote:

_Then tell me!_

**How did you write that without looking at the paper!**

She decided to look away.

_Im talented like that, now tell me!_

**I broke up with her because of someone else. She thought I meant you.**

Max's face became white and she her expression faltered. She had to force herself to write anymore.

_And hell knows she's messed up in the brain so no telling where she got that from._

Fang noticed her handwriting becoming uneven and sloppy.

"Crap," Fang thought to himself. "Why did I just say that," Fang screamed in his head.

**So …**

Max didn't answer for a while. She looked deep in thought as Fang threw the note back at her.

Max didn't notice and neither did Fang but the note had fallen short of Max's desk. Nudge was walking back to her desk from giving something to the teacher and noticed Fang's attempt.

She sat down and carefully grabbed the note with the bottom of her shoe and dragged it to her desk.

She read the note and noticed all mixed feelings that were contained in the paper.

_**Max, **_

_**You shouldn't have to hide everything like this. Just tell him already!**_

_**You know he would understand!**_

_**I've been your guy's friend since before eternity and I know he would share the same confession as you!**_

_**You know it too Max!**_

_**And Fang, **_

_**Get a life!**_

_**(No offence intended)**_

_**Oh and are we meeting up today for practice? Im excited to show you a new song I wrote!**_

_**~By your best friend and band mate,**_

_**N. T.**_

She chucked the note at Max first. She read it and wrote back.

_Nudge, how did you get this note?_

Max threw the note at the back of her head and she picked up from the ground. Instead of answering max's question she smiled and threw the note onto Fang's desk.

He read it and looked a little confused.

**What?**

The teacher saw them passing the note this time and started to walk over to Max. Max saw and quickly grabbed a sticky note and wrote _here are your notes. Thanks for letting me study with them. Signed, Fang. _Then she stuck it on her own class notes.

"May I ask to see that note you two were passing?" The teacher said in a sickly sweet voice.

** After teacher left **

Max POV

Our conversation continued with Fang trying to guess what nudge meant and me denying everything. Soon enough, Class ended and we all rushed out of the class room and on to Choir.

**A/N: I know It isn't as good but here are some reasons:**

**I stopped in the middle of writing this and then continued two days later.**

**My friend wrote some and it made no sense to me so I re-wrote it.**

**I was stuck.**

**I have nothing better to do.**

**Therefore no complaining. Yes they are in a band so suck it up. Also you need to read a new face by Texas-Angel2014. I love her story and she won't update till I get more reviews for her.**

**By the way Texas-Angel2014 I need to tell you that the reason Britt-bre or whatever she called herself stopped reviewing is because they were banned from the computer for two weeks so they might come over here and review more. I don't know though. That might be a solution. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! And sorry if this chapter sucks!**

**So here's the Sneak peak at the possible story. **

**I don't know what to call it or title it so here you go!**

Hey, Max here. I am almost positive you remember me. You know, from all those times you read about my life. Well let me tell you, those stories were wrong. Maybe they were right if I WAS experimented on as a baby. Or maybe they were right if I HAD met a girl named Elizabeth with more powers than mentionable. Or maybe they were right if I DID HAVE a normal life and then MADE a nanny for Fang's sister. But none of those happened. Well, they did, but not in the way you think.

I was experimented on and I have met a girl named Elizabeth. I also became a nanny for Fang's siblings. But not in the way you think. If you want the true story, then here it is.

**What do you think?**

**Now would be the right time to REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~Nightworldbyanyothername **


End file.
